


4E 200 Skyrim Provincial Demographic and Health Survey

by continuum



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Crack, Fantasy world parallels to the modern world, Gen, Head Cannon, Imperialism, Paperwork, demographics, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/continuum/pseuds/continuum
Summary: This report summarises the findings of the 4E 200 Skyrim Provincial Demographic and Health Survey (SPDHS).(This is such weird crack fic.)





	1. Disclosures

This report summarises the findings of the 4E 200 Skyrim Provincial Demographic and Health Survey (SPDHS), implemented by the Imperial Population Commission (IPC), based in the Imperial City, Cyrodiil. Technical assistance for the survey was provided by the Imperial University, the Bard's College of Solitude, and the College of Winterhold, as well as numerous local scholars. Financial support for the survey was provided by the Imperial Department for Provincial Development (IDPD) through the GROWTH program, which is designed to assist provinces in collecting data on fertility, family planning, and maternal and child health. The opinions expressed in this report are those of the authors and do not necessarily reflect the views of IDPD, the provincial government of Skyrim, or supporting organisations.

Additional information about the 4E 200 SPDHS may be obtained from the headquarters of the Imperial Population Commission (IPC), Plot 31, Arboretum District, Imperial City Isle, Cyrodiil. Information about the GROWTH program may be obtained from the Imperial Department for Provincial Development, Plot 53, Green Emperor Way, Imperial City Isle, Cyrodiil. Local inquiries may be directed to the Office of the Steward of Solitude, Blue Palace, Solitude, Province of Skyrim.

Suggested citation:

Imperial Population Commission and Imperial Department for Provincial Development. 4E 200 Skyrim Provincial Demographic and Health Survey. Solitude, Province of Skyrim, and Imperial City, Cyrodiil.


	2. Contents

FRONT MATTER  
Tables and Figures  
Foreword  
Steering Committee  
Contributors to the Report  
Abbreviations  
Map of the Province of Skyrim

1\. INTRODUCTION  
     1.1 Geography, History, and Economy  
          1.1.1 Geography  
          1.1.2 History, Politics, and Ethnicity  
          1.1.3 Economy  
     1.2 Population  
     1.3 Population and Health Policies  
     1.4 Organisation of the 4E 200 Skyrim Provincial Demographic and Health Survey  
          1.4.1 Questionnaires  
          1.4.2 Recruitment and Training of Field Staff  
          1.4.3 Fieldwork  
          1.4.4 Data Processing  
     1.5 Response Rates  
2\. HOUSEHOLD POPULATION AND HOUSING CHARACTERISTICS  
     2.1 Household Environment  
          2.1.1 Drinking Water  
          2.1.2 Household Sanitation Facilities  
          2.1.3 Housing Characteristics  
          2.1.4 Household Possessions  
     2.2 Wealth Index  
     2.3 Hand Washing  
     2.4 Household Population by Age, Sex, and Residence  
     2.5 Household Composition  
     2.6 Birth Registration  
     2.7 Education of the Household Population  
3\. CHARACTERISTICS OF RESPONDENTS  
     3.1 Characteristics of Survey Respondents  
     3.2 Educational Attainment by Background Characteristics  
     3.3 Literacy  
     3.4 Exposure to Health Messaging  
     3.5 Employment  
     3.6 Occupation  
     3.7 Use of Alcohol  
4\. MARRIAGE AND SEXUAL ACTIVITY  
     4.1 Marital Status  
     4.2 Polygamy  
     4.3 Age at First Marriage  
     4.4 Age at First Sexual Intercourse  
     4.5 Recent Sexual Activity  
5\. FERTILITY  
     5.1 Current Fertility  
     5.2 Fertility Differentials  
     5.3 Fertility Trends  
     5.4 Children Ever Born and Living  
     5.5 Birth Intervals  
     5.6 Postpartum Amenorrhoea, Abstinence, and Insusceptibility  
     5.7 Menopause  
     5.8 Age at First Birth  
     5.9 Teenage Pregnancy and Motherhood  
6\. FERTILITY PREFERENCES  
     6.1 Desire for More Children  
     6.2 Desire to Limit Childbearing by Background Characteristics  
     6.3 Ideal Family Size  
     6.4 Fertility Planning Status  
     6.5 Wanted Fertility Rates  
7\. FAMILY PLANNING  
     7.1 Knowledge of Contraceptive Method  
     7.2 Knowledge of Contraceptive Methods by Background Characteristics  
     7.3 Current Use of Contraception  
     7.4 Current Use of Contraception by Background Characteristics  
     7.5 Trends in Contraceptive Use  
     7.6 Knowledge of the Fertile Period  
     7.7 Need and Demand for Family Planning  
     7.8 Future Use of Contraception  
     7.9 Exposure to Family Planning Messages  
     7.10 Contact of Nonusers with Family Planning Providers  
8\. INFANT AND CHILD MORTALITY  
     8.1 Data Quality  
     8.2 Levels and Trends in Infant and Child Mortality  
          8.2.1 Early Childhood Mortality Rates  
          8.2.2 Trends in Early Childhood Mortality  
     8.3 Early Childhood Mortality Rates by Socioeconomic Characteristics  
     8.4 Demographic Differentials in Early Childhood Mortality Rates  
     8.5 Perinatal Mortality  
     8.6 High-Risk Fertility Behaviour  
9\. REPRODUCTIVE HEALTH  
     9.1 Antenatal Care  
          9.1.1 Number and Timing of Antenatal Visits  
          9.1.2 Components of Antenatal Care  
     9.2 Delivery  
          9.2.1 Place of Delivery  
          9.2.2 Assistance During Delivery  
     9.3 Postnatal Care  
          9.3.1 Timing of First Postnatal Blessing for Mother  
          9.3.2 Provider of First Postnatal Blessing for Mother  
     9.4 Newborn Care  
          9.4.1 Timing of First Postnatal Blessing for Newborn  
          9.4.2 Provider of First Postnatal Blessing for Newborn  
          9.4.3 Use of Clean Home Delivery Kits  
          9.4.4 Newborn Care Practices  
     9.5 Problems in Accessing Care  
10\. CHILD HEALTH  
     10.1 Child’s Size and Weight at Birth  
     10.2 Child Access to Blessing and Health Care  
     10.3 Care Provider Knowledge and Care Seeking  
          10.3.1 Acute Respiratory Infection  
          10.3.2 Fever  
          10.3.3 Diarrhoeal Disease  
          10.3.4 Stool Disposal  
11\. NUTRITION OF CHILDREN AND WOMEN  
     11.1 Nutritional Status of Children  
          11.1.1 Measurement of Nutritional Status among Young Children  
          11.1.2 Data Collection  
          11.1.3 Measures of Child Nutritional Status  
          11.1.4 Trends in Children’ s Nutritional Status  
     11.2 Breastfeeding and Complementary Feeding  
          11.2.1 Initiation of Breastfeeding  
          11.2.2 Breastfeeding Status by Age  
          11.2.3 Duration of Breastfeeding  
          11.2.4 Types of Complementary Foods  
     11.3 Infant and Young Child Feeding (IYCF) Practices  
     11.4 Nutritional Status of Women  
12\. ADULT AND MATERNAL MORTALITY  
     12.1 Data  
     12.2 Direct Estimates of Adult Mortality  
          12.2.1 Trends in Adult Mortality  
     12.3 Direct Estimates of Maternal Mortality  
13\. DOMESTIC VIOLENCE  
     13.1 Measurement of Violence  
          13.1.1 Use of Valid Measures of Violence  
          13.1.2 Ethical Considerations  
     13.2 Experience of Physical Violence  
     13.3 Perpetrators of Physical Violence  
     13.4 Experience of Sexual Violence  
     13.5 Persons Committing Sexual Violence  
     13.6 Experience of Different Forms of Violence  
     13.7 Violence during Pregnancy  
14\. ORPHANS AND VULNERABLE CHILDREN  
     14.1 Orphans and Vulnerable Children  
     14.2 Social and Economic Situation of Orphans and Vulnerable Children  
          14.2.1 Education  
          14.2.2 Basic Material Needs  
          14.2.3 Orphans Living with Siblings  
          14.2.4 Nutritional Status  
     14.3 Care and Support for Orphaned and Vulnerable Children  
   


END MATTER  
References  
APPENDIX A Additional Tables  
APPENDIX B Persons Involved With the Survey  
APPENDIX C Questionnaires  



	3. Foreword

The Skyrim Provincial Demographic and Health Survey (SPDHS) 4E 200 is the third survey of its kind to be implemented by the Imperial Population Commission (IPC) in the Province of Skyrim. As the agency charged with the responsibility of collecting, collating, and analysing demographic data, the Commission has been unrelenting in its efforts to provide reliable, accurate, and up-to-date data for the Imperial Palace. We hope that information contained in this report will assist leaders and scholars in designing strategies for improving health and family services in Skyrim Province.

The 4E 200 SPDHS is a comprehensive provincial census survey that provides up-to-date information on background characteristics of the respondents. Specifically, information is collected on fertility levels, marriage, fertility preferences, awareness and the use of family planning methods, child feeding practices, nutritional status of women and children, adult and childhood mortality, and domestic violence. The target groups were women and men age 15-49 in all households across Skyrim Province. Information was also collected on the height and weight of women and children age 0-5. In addition to presenting province-wide estimates, the report provides estimates of key indicators for both the rural and urban areas in Skyrim Province and for each of the nine geo-political holds.

The success of the 4E 200 SPDHS was made possible by a number of organizations and individuals. In this regard, I appreciate the support of the Imperial Department for Provincial Development (IDPD) through the GROWTH program for funding the survey. I wish to also acknowledge the Imperial Courier Service (ICS) for providing accounting and disbursement services that allowed for the timely and efficient transfer of project funds and materials throughout all the components of the survey.

Furthermore, the support and collaboration witnessed by the 4E 200 SPDHS from Imperial, provincial, hold, and local government, the Temples of the Eight Divines, and other major stakeholders is acknowledged. Special thanks go to the provincial court of High King Torygg for providing full support and cooperation.

On behalf of the Commission, I wish to appreciate the 4E 200 SPDHS technical team, the Project Director, Arnora Musilius, and the Project Coordinator, Quentin Palentiax, for the management of all the technical, administrative, and logistical phases of the survey. I would also like to put on record my sincere appreciation to the Survey Steering Committee members, field staff, data processing team, and, in particular, survey respondents. Similarly, I wish to express appreciation to the Imperial University for its assistance in the design of the survey, and to the Bard's College of Solitude and the College of Winterhold for their technical assistance in all stages. I greatly appreciate Giraud Gemane (Dean of History, Bard's College of Solitude) for the commitment and great expertise with which he managed the cultural acceptability components of the survey. I am also thankful to Mirabelle Ervine (Master Wizard, College of Winterhold), for her dedication to providing invaluable revisions to the analysis. I wish to commend the efforts of Jakar Aligiera of the Imperial Courier Service and Ruilene Ren of the Imperial University, who handled the data processing. Falk Firebeard (Steward, Solitude) also deserves our deep appreciation for his contributions.

Finally, I would like to thank the former IPC Chairman, Festus Loviticus, and the Honourable Imperial Commissioners for their support during the implementation period and for providing excellent leadership and advocacy support. The support by the Director, Planning and Research, Emilie Risel, and all IPC staff is hereby acknowledged.

Ever in the service of Emperor Titus Mede II,

Morana Cartia  
Chairman  
Imperial Population Commission


	4. Abbreviations

ARI Acute respiratory infection  
ASFR Age-specific fertility rate  
CBR Crude birth rate  
EA Enumeration area  
GFR General fertility rate  
IDPD Imperial Department for Provincial Development  
IPC Imperial Population Commission  
IYCF Infant and young child feeding  
LAM Lactational amenorrhea method  
LGA Local government area  
MMR Maternal mortality ratio  
NNM Neonatal mortality  
ORT Oral rehydration therapy  
OVC Orphans and vulnerable children  
PNN Postneonatal mortality  
SDM Standard days method  
SPDHS Skyrim Provincial Demographic and Health Survey  
TFR Total fertility rate


	5. Geography of Skyrim Province

Skyrim Province lies in north-central Tamriel, occupying approximately 15,500 square kilometers of land. The province's northern shore lies along the Sea of Ghosts. Its territorial boundaries are defined by the Jerall Mountains serving as border with the Imperial Capital Province of Cyrodiil to the south, the Velothi Mountains serving as border with the Province of Morrowind to the east, the Druadach Mountains serving as border with the Province of High Rock to the northwest, and the former Province of Hammerfell to the southwest. Skyrim is the least populous province in the Third Empire and estimated to be the second-smallest in land area.1 This 4E 200 SPDHS places the country’s population of Imperial citizens at approximately 61,500 [1,500].

Skyrim Province has great geographical diversity. Elevation in the province varies widely, from average elevation less than 20 metres above sea level in the northern coastal region to the heights of four of the five tallest mountains in Tamriel; the tallest of which, the Throat of the World, is estimated at nearly six thousand kilometres above sea level. The westernmost hold (geo-political zone) of The Reach is characterized by the jagged peaks of the Druadach Mountains, the southeasterly hold of The Rift encompasses a large plateau at the intersection of the Jerall and the Velathi mountian ranges. The eastern hold of Eastmarch is geographically notable for its tectonic activity and natural hot springs. Skyrim Province's largest watersheds are the White River Basin (flowing northeast from Lake Ilinanta to its delta in the Sea of Ghost at the Skyrim-Morrowind border), which is also fed by the Treva and Darkwater Rivers (flowing north from their origins in Lake Honrich), and the Karth River Canyon flowing north from the Druadach Mountains to the fjords in the north.

The northern portion of Skyrim Province (approximately 1/3 of the total land area) is characterized by low temperatures and snowfall year-round, with very cold winters. The remainder of the province has a cold temperate climate not unlike northern Cyrodiil, with four distinct seasons and one agricultural cycle per calendar year. Precipitation patterns are heavily influenced by the province's mountain ranges, with northerly winds bringing heavy snowfall north of the province's central highlands, and year-round heavy precipitation in the southerly holds of Falkreath and Riften. The geography of the Karth River Canyon forms a natural trap for warmer, moister air, ensuring that the west of the province enjoys milder temperatures but also violent rainstorms. Mixing of cold air from the north and warmer air from the southeast causes seasonal harsh winds across the central plains during the month of Rain's Hand. The relatively drier winter season occurs throughout Skyrim from Frost Fall to First Seed, but as temperatures remain below freezing in all but the most southerly regions, snow accumulation becomes substantial. The wet season occurs from Rain's Hand to Hearthfire. Temperature varies widely across the provinces and seasons, with a lowest recorded time to medical frostbite for exposed skin of four minutes in a northern hold in winter, while southernmost areas report some winters in living memory in which a bucket of water left outside overnight does not form a full layer of ice. The northern region reaches above-freezing temperatures on warm days in summer months, as residents report that snowfall continues, but accumulation decreases. Most notably for trade, the Sea of Ghosts is considered passable by ship from the months of Second Seed through Last Seed, although this season also brings sudden violent storms. Summers in the southern region are mild and residents are easily comfortable in linen. The vegetation that results from these climatic differences varies from extensive grassy plains in the relatively mild central region, lush old-growth forests in the south, and a notable semi-icy marshland in the fjord region of the Karth River delta. With its predominantly rocky soil and variety of harsh climates, Skyrim possesses a large diversity of natural vegetation but low potential for agricultural cultivation; the province's staple crops are wheat, tundra cotton, potatoes, and cabbages.

Notes:  
(1) High Rock Province is the smallest province in the Third Empire by land area. Most scholars agree that while Skyrim and Hammerfell are estimated to be similar in land area, Hammerfell is considered the larger.


	6. History, Politics, and Ethnicity

Skyrim has been a province of the Third Empire since the Empire's founding 675 years ago in 2E 854, and has existed as a nation-state since it was unified as a kingdom 4,307 years ago in 1E 143. Skyrim Province's oldest archeological site is the city of Old Saarthal, dating from the mid to late Merethic Era, with an estimated population between 1,000 and 5,000. It is commonly accepted that mer, and later men, began emmigration from Atmora to Tamriel well before this time. Ruins, but little reliable history, survive from the latter Merethic Era, when Skyrim's people were politically and culturally dominated by the Dragon Cult that they had brought from Atmora. The region of Skyrim has a long and storied history.

Skyrim's provincial government under the Third Empire has remained a decentralized monarchy, with a High King selected (often based on heredity) by a council of regional leaders called "Jarls". Skyrim is divided into nine holds, each ruled from a hold capital by a Jarl. Skyrim's holds have a long history of independent rule and administrative independence from the provincial capital. Urban, semi-urban, or rural settlements other than a hold capital ("local government areas" in IPC parlance) are for the most part administered by local leadership such as a village elder or council. The 4E 200 SPDHS counted 117 LGAs in Skyrim.

The majority ethnic group of Skyrim are the Nords, with significant minority populations of ethnic Imperials and Redguards, as well as minority populations of all of Tamriel's ten recognized ethnic groups. The western hold of The Reach consists predominantly of territory historically conquered from High Rock, and hence has a majority population of ethnic Bretons, making The Reach the only hold in Skyrim in which Nords are not the majority ethnic group. Ethnic segregation and discrimination persists in many regions of Skyrim, especially with regards to ethnic Dunmer and Argonians. For the most part, ethnic Orsimer in Skyrim live in entirely segregated settlements, especially those descended from resettled refugees after the destruction of Nova Orsinium in High Rock nearly 200 years ago. Ethnic Khajiit are barred from entry in all major cities of Skyrim. Skyrim Province is also home to 12 recognized family groups of indigenous itinerant Giants, for an estimated total population of 60-100. Giant settlements are considered sovereign indigenous territory by Skyrim and Imperial governmental authorities. The 4E 200 SPDHS did not secure adequate financial and logistical support to conduct a thorough census of Giants. Scholarly estimates of Skyrim's indigenous Falmer population vary widely from 1,500 to over 10,000; as Falmer are not recognized Imperial citizens, a census of Falmer settlements and population is beyond the scope of this survey.


	7. Economy

Agriculture and mining are the mainstays of Skyrim Province's economy. The country depends on agriculture and husbandry for the production of food, together with imports from Cyrodiil and High Rock. The vast majority of the population is of rural residence and engages in subsistence farming. Skyrim's major interprovincial exports are refined ore, furs and other animal products, enchanted goods, historical artifacts, and alchemical raw ingredients. Its major imports are manufactured and luxury goods, and food.

Skyrim's economic power has declined in the fifteen years since the Great War, as the province (and the Empire as a whole) slowly recovers from the wartime drain of resources and especially the heavy population loss of men aged 15-40. As fighting continues in Hammerfell, trade to that province has slowed. While Skyrim's historical trade policies have been protectionist, in recent decades shipping policy and infrastructure investments under High King Istlod and his son Torygg have boosted trade along the western coast. On the northern and eastern coasts, high tariffs and political tensions hamper sea-trade with Morrowind. A market-based economy exists in all major population centers; however, road infrastructure, climate, and internal conflict pose major challenges to the movement of goods and people. Additionally, lack of centralized macroeconomic stability reduces business growth, investment, and risk-taking. While several population centers have formal financial institutions that hold and lend capital, and smaller populations make use of informal arrangements, none of these is backed by a hold or provincial government. The perceived value of a standard Imperial septim varies from hold to hold, and many transactions are conducted via barter in goods or informal credit for future goods. Cost of living, as measured by a a standardized basket of goods, varies among the nine hold capitals from 50% to 120% the cost of living in the Imperial City.1 Skyrim Province is considered rich in natural resources but poor in skilled labor. However, despite increases in skilled immigration in recent decades, positive economic effects have not been observed.

It is believed that continued liberal economic policy reform, combined with investments in human capital and physical infrastructure as well as the establishment of political and macroeconomic stability and good governance, will translate into a high rate of self-sustaining, long-term economic growth for the province.

Notes:  
(1) Idolus et al. 4E 195, "Consumer prices in provincial urban centers", Imperial University, Cyrodiil.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the DHS program, which I (obviously) don't own. Inasmuch as this is parody, it's loving parody. https://dhsprogram.com/


End file.
